Davianna Wallace
(formerly) |ethnicity = naturalized ese-American |occupation = high school student soccer player |species = |ethnicity = naturalized Japanese-American |hair = black |eyes = brown |debut = }} Davianna Wallace is a close friend and Private School classmate of Augustus Amherst and Shadow Jones. She was Augustus' primary love interest, and remains so even after Augustus' change into the Renoir. She originally came from , but was adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Wallace and moved to when she was young. Davianna and Shadow are the lead female characters in Mutant Ninja Turtles Gaiden. Appearance Davianna Wallace is an Asian teenage girl with light skin, black hair and brown eyes. One of her most distinguishing features is a large red bow which ties her hair into a ponytail. Her outfits can vary with the situation, but she is usually seen wearing her school uniform. When Davianna removes the bow and wears her hair down, as she does in , her hair combines with the rest of her features such that she appears almost identical to Sayako Morinaga, who may have been her birth mother. Personality Davianna's personality has evolved throughout the story. In general, she is a kind, caring, sensitive young woman. She plays high school soccer with a genuine competitive streak, but she has no fighting skills of her own, and is often assumed to be weak and fragile. She has also been a girl in mourning, grieving the loss of her high school crush Augustus Amherst. In , Davianna effectively becomes a damsel-in-distress when Erica lures her out to be seized by the Purple Dragons, reasoning that a grieving girl would be easy prey to pimp out for sex. After Raphael Hamato saves Davianna's life, her friend Shadow tells her Augustus is actually still alive and has returned as a . But when Davianna eagerly believes this and immediately assumes her rescuer Raphael is Augustus, Raphael assumes she is a fragile-minded girl who needs to believe lies to deal with her grief. Starting in , Davianna begins to show a more cunning side, baiting Raphael into a kiss just to prove that he couldn't be her Augustus, who had sworn he'd never kiss her until her 18th birthday. Soon after, Davianna and Shadow are kidnapped by Eikichi Gotoh, and in , Davianna watches the terrifying sight of Shadow being brutally beaten and presumably killed. In when it becomes clear to Davianna that her captors will likely kill her no matter what, she begins to tap into her courage, not only showing defiance to Eikichi, but in she opportunistically stabs a NYC Foot with his own to free herself. Later, when Renoir, the relatively inexperienced ninja-in-training, fights to keep Davianna safe, the two of them desperately cooperate to kill their would-be assassin—this proves to be upsetting to Davianna, who had never taken a life before, but Renoir helps her accept it as a necessary act of self-defense. In , Davianna tells Renoir that she lied both to her parents and to the police about the Eikichi Gotoh incident to protect him and the Hamato brothers, proving herself a friend and ally who can safeguard their secrets. Biography Davianna Wallace was born in . As a little girl, she was sent to where she was adopted—"Davianna Wallace" is likely not her original birth name. While the circumstances of her birth are unknown even to her, it is strongly implied in that her birth mother was Sayako Morinaga, who would later be executed in Sendai by Leonardo Hamato acting under the authority of the Foot Clan. The identity of Davianna's birth father is not clear, but hints that Sayako may have become intimately involved with Eikichi Gotoh, the very same renegade who would later kidnap Davianna and attempt to have her killed. According to and , Davianna came to Brooklyn initially speaking no English, and was frequently bullied for it. She met and befriended the young Augustus Amherst, and later also befriended Shadow Jones. She eventually became a relatively ordinary Private School student who socializes with her friends and plays on the girls' soccer team. Davianna encounters her first on the school rooftop in . She is with Shadow when they both find a blood-soaked turtle sitting in the blood and severed limbs of Augustus Amherst. Augustus is presumed dead and murdered, and she mourns her friend's loss. In , Davianna is lured out by Erica who tries to pimp her out to the Purple Dragons, but is saved by Raphael Hamato, Shadow and Renoir. Shadow tells Davianna that Augustus is still live and has come back as a turtle, but Davianna assumes Raphael is that turtle, and Raph plays along, maintaining a charade. begins the sequence of events of a Christmas holiday spanning many chapters, finally wrapping up in . Raphael's cover is blown when Davianna realizes he cannot be Augustus. Then she and Shadow are kidnapped by Eikichi Gotoh, who soon after has Shadow brutally beaten and left for dead while Davianna watches. As the turtles and Casey Jones are trying to rescue her, she manages to free herself, and she and Renoir kill an assassin sent after her. She dials 911 on her cell phone—not the most productive thing to do when mutant turtles are involved—but later fixes her mistake and protects the turtles by lying to the police and her parents. Relationships Augustus Amherst / Renoir One of Davianna's oldest friends as well as her school crush. The two are open about their feelings with each other, though Davianna is quick to chide Augustus for his voyeurism and debauchery of random females. Their backstory together is sprinkled throughout the series. When Davianna was first adopted and came to , she was a kindergartner who spoke no English, and would be bullied by other children for it. But the young Augustus stood up for her, and they became friends early on. As romantic feelings developed between them, Renoir promised Davianna that he would not kiss her until her 18th birthday. In , Davianna and Shadow Jones discovers a blood-soaked turtle sitting in Augustus' mutilated remains—this turtle actually is Augustus somehow in a new form, but he is instead presumed to be a wild mutant who killed and ate Augustus, and is captured and taken into police custody. Davianna believes Augustus is now dead, and mourns his loss. They would not meet again until , when she is saved by Raphael Hamato with Shadow and Renoir's help. Shadow tells Davianna that Augustus is actually alive as a turtle, but to Renoir's dismay Davianna assumes Raphael is that turtle and Raph plays along, using Davianna to blackmail Renoir against desertion. For a while, Davianna is aware of Renoir's existence, but is led to believe that Raph is Augustus. This does not change until when Raph blows his cover, but this has the effect of making Davianna believe Augustus is really dead. In , Renoir reminisces with Davianna about their childhood memories together, in the process accidentally revealing his true identity to her. Renoir tells Davianna that the only identity he has that matters to him, is how she sees him, but Davianna tells Renoir that only he can decide his own identity. Davianna gives Renoir a meaningful gift—her magatama pendant. In , Davianna and Renoir speak over the telephone, reconnecting casually as friends for the first time since Renoir's change. Marion Campbell and Cynthia Davianna's good friends, classmates and fellow soccer team members at school. Erica A teenage delinquent who feigns friendship with Davianna and lures her to an alley where she tries to sell Davianna's body to the Purple Dragons in . Eikichi Gotoh In , Eikichi kidnaps Davianna and Shadow Jones, intending to use them to lure out and kill Shadow's uncle Michelangelo Hamato. After Eikichi has Shadow brutally beaten and left for dead in , Davianna finds her own courage and shows Eikichi defiance in , finally escaping him in . But Eikichi's association with Davianna may be even more complicated—according to , Eikichi is implied to have become intimately involved with Sayako Morinaga, the woman likely to be Davianna's birth mother—this presents the possibility that Eikichi is Davianna's birth father, though neither of them would seem to know it. Leonardo Hamato Though Davianna and Leonardo have not met, Leonardo sees Renoir's magatama pendant that Davianna gave him, and unsuccessfully demands to see Davianna's photograph. Michelangelo Hamato Davianna and Michelangelo do not know each other very well, and initially her only association with him was when she and Augustus Amherst did a school book report on Dishonor, Despair, Sorrow and Illusions, which was actually the first book Mikey had ever written under his pen name Mikael Buonarotti. But in , Mikey is the first to come to rescue Davianna and his niece Shadow Jones from Eikichi Gotoh. When Davianna shouts to Mikey that her captor has already killed Shadow, this empowers Mikey's determination in to fight even harder to save Davianna. Though Mikey is outnumbered and ultimately needs saving himself, he helps provide the distraction that allows Davianna to free herself and run off. For all this, Davianna tells Renoir in that she considers Mikey her hero. Raphael Hamato Davianna first meets Raphael in , when he arrives to save her from Erica and the Purple Dragons. When her friend and Raph's niece Shadow Jones tells Davianna that their friend Augustus Amherst is still alive and has come back as a turtle, Davianna assumes that turtle was the big strong Raphael who had just saved her life. Raph, reasoning that Davianna must be in a fragile state of mind to even begin to believe any of this, makes an ill-conceived decision to impersonate Augustus in Davianna's presence. For a while, Raph impersonates Augustus very poorly, but it isn't until that Raph finally blows his own cover by almost kissing Davianna—something Augustus wouldn't have done until she turns 18. Raph is forced to properly introduce himself to Davianna, and he tries to tell her that he now believes Augustus is really alive, but she already considers Raph manipulative and refuses to listen to anything else he has to say. After Raph arrives with the other turtles and Casey Jones and help save Davianna in , and especially after she realizes it is Raph's student Renoir who is actually Augustus in , Davianna's appears to take a more neutral attitude toward Raph. Shadow Jones One of Davianna's close friends and classmates. According to , Shadow was originally one of Davianna's bullies. But over time, they became friends, and Shadow would protect Davianna from harm where she could. In , Davianna and Shadow discover Augustus Amherst's mutilated human remains and are effectively the first people to see Renoir in his form. In , when Davianna had been seized by Purple Dragons, Shadow arrives with Renoir and helps Raphael Hamato save her. It is Shadow who first tells Davianna that Augustus has returned as a turtle, but when Davianna assumes Raphael is that turtle and Raph starts impersonating Augustus, Shadow decides to trust Raph's judgment and not contradict the charade. But in when Raph blows his own cover, Davianna learns of Shadow's involvement in Raph's charade and their friendship is frayed. Not long after, Davianna and Shadow are kidnapped together by Eikichi Gotoh, who sought to kidnap only Shadow but also takes Davianna because the two girls are together at the time. In , Davianna watches Shadow get brutally beaten and presumably killed, believing her friend is now dead. In , this event, along with the realization that she will soon also likely die, galvanizes Davianna's courage, inspiring her to fight for her own freedom. In , the other turtles and Casey Jones arrive to rescue her and Michelangelo Hamato, and they inform Davianna that Shadow has survived and is home safe. Marcella A friend and classmate of Davianna's at school. In , Marcella overhears Erica's plan to pimp Davianna to the Purple Dragons, and discreetly tries to keep Davianna and Erica apart. When Marcella fails to do this, she tells Shadow Jones so that Davianna can be rescued. In , Marcella confesses her love to Davianna, at a time when Marcella believes she may not survive much longer. Sayako Morinaga The ese woman who is very strongly implied to be Davianna's birth mother. In , there is a rare scene where Davianna removes her trademark red bow and lets her hair down, and in this moment she appears virtually identical to Sayako. Sayako along with the rest of the Morinaga Bloodline in Japan was hunted down and exterminated by the Foot Clan under Karai and Leonardo Hamato. If Davianna is also a Morinaga, this may be why she was sent to to be adopted. Mr. & Mrs. Wallace Davianna's adoptive parents. Gallery * /Gallery Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Private School Students Category:Female Category:Wallace Family